lizzaydizzayfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Requests
This is moi being an idiot and I have this idea for like "Character Requests" that I see some Tumblr OC RPs use, so yeah. Check it out yo. Basically, a character request is where you have a plot idea for one of your characters, but you don't want to make the new character yourself. What you do is just fill out a form for the character so someone who might be interested in them could create the character and then bam, you can rp and stuff. Yeah fun. Connection Requests Name of Your Character: Basically, whatever character of urs that would be connected to this character Connection: Basically like wat is the connection between the two characters. Just put like friends, enemies, boyfriend, girlfriend, sister, brother, whatever. Character Name: If you have an idea for the character's name, just put it here. You can also just put UTP (up to player). If you do UTP, the person who makes this character will come up with the name. Suggested Age: Put either a number or an age range (so like you can put 19 or 17-20. Whatever) Occupation: If you have an idea for the occupation of the character. Or put UTP. FC Suggestions: If its like a family character, then maybe you want to make sure the FC actually looks similar to yours and all. Put any suggestions you have here. Doesn't matter. Brief History: This can just be like a few sentences or you can just completely do UTP. Doesn't matter. Personality Traits: Just like 3-5 personality traits you have in mind for the character. Or UTP. Additional Information: Any extra info you have you can just put here. ~~ Okay, so I feel like how this would work would be pre simple mkay. Like a user would just go to the Connection Request Forum and be like Connection: Their Char Name, so that way people would know who the connection would be linked to. If they rlly like that character, they can check it out and know what's up. Now, if a person rlly like the request, they can post something like "I rlly like this idea bruh! I'm gonna like make a form for them." and then they'll go and and make a Character Form and wait for the approval. What if the person who made the char quits or decides they no longer want to rp them? Then they can put them up for adoption. We could make a new category for characters that can be adopted. The adoption process will be different so ima post about that next. Character Adoptions so have you ever rlly rlly loved a character but no longer wanted to rp them? were you okay with someone taking them up and using them? probs. i was thinking we could create an adoption category for characters like this. now obviously a person cant just be like "oh hey look at this cool character i wanna rp them." its much more complicated than that. we'd have special Adoption Forms for these characters. Now, obvs theres already a history and personality and friends and stuff for a character, so what can even go on this form? HAVE NO FEAR FOR I SHALL TELL YOU. So like if a person wants to adopt a char, they would title the thread like Adoption: Char Name. Yeah easy af. Now on to the form. Character Changes: This would be like any minor changes like age, fc, birthday, occupation, etc. History Changes: If there's something about the history they want to change or add they can put that here. Personality Changes: Same as above but personality Prompt 1: Basically we make a prompt page and they have to do one prompt here. It has to be at least one well written paragraph. Prompt 2: Same as above except a different prompt SO that's about it. Now, if the rper who originally created the character is still active on the wiki, they have 3 days to show up and say whether they approve of this character. Obviously, they don't actually get to say YEAH I APPROVE YEAH MAKE THE PAGE START RPING no they dont. They just get to say "I approve of this form." Then an admin/rollback shows up and actually approves the character. If the original rper is either of those tho, they can also make the approval form thing.